


This Expansion Brought To You by Delvox

by RubberTurianTrash (general809)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general809/pseuds/RubberTurianTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old quickie I had written for a friend. Since I don't talk to them anymore, might as well share it here.<br/>Contains expansion, discovery risk and temporary M -> F transformation.<br/>I might bring this guy back. Cute, slim, spacey quarian dude? Sure. Why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Expansion Brought To You by Delvox

"Excuse me, may I interest you in a sample?"

Kel'Tanil, a young quarian engineer on Pilgrimage, had spaced out for a moment when the busty asari lady interrupted his stupor. She filled quite a bit of space; she wore a latex catsuit that accentuated large breasts, and a smooth, perky bum. Her burlesque form was quite attractive to the pubescent quarian, who himself was mostly skin and bone underneath his black and gold enviro-suit. It took Kel a few moments to process the lady's words, first noticing her ballooning chest, then her puffy lips, then the tray she was holding, with small cups littered on top... oh, she was offering a sample.

"Hm? Uh-sorry, didn't mean to stare. Zoned out. What of?"

"Delvox-brand femininity enhancer. It appears that you have a desire to experience the thrill of being a female, for a short while." The asari bounced as she spoke.

"Femininity enhancer?" Kel didn't bother addressing how she knew of his desire; the ads and salespeople on the Citadel know everything about their customers. It put him off at first, but it's somethig he grew accustomed to. "Is it dextro-safe?"

"The CMN has approved it for all races, but in dextro races it sometimes behaves oddly. Nothing serious, however, it's perfectly safe. Would you like a sample?"

Kel gave it some thought for a moment, scratching at the back of his neck. These products are nothing new, but he had never had the money. It was true -- he DID want to see what it was like to be a girl. And I guess that now was as good a time as any, since it was literally being offered to him on a silver platter.

"Sure, I'll take two. Uh-- you do have a straw right?"

The asari chuckled. "Of course we do. But are you sure you want two?"

"I'm sure." Kel placed his arms at his sides, steadfast.

"Alright then..." The asari's rubbery bosom creaked as she reached to the platter and grabbed two small cups, about the size of an espresso each, half-filled with a pink liquid. She then grabbed a dosing straw from between her fingers (explaining why Kel couldn't see them at first glance) and handed them to the quarian. She then exclaimed, "Enjoy!" and walked away, having mastered the art of walking with so many curves.

Kel started to shake. His illusion of courage faded when the lovely mistress bounced from sight. Best get this over with. Raising the stray to the valve in his mask, he sipped the contents of both cups. It had a sickly-sweet flavour, much like a children's cough syrup without the aftertaste.

He disposed of the cups and straw, and started to wander the Upper Wards again, waiting for a noticeable change in his body.

It wasn't until an hour later on the Presidium, that his stomach began to rumble audibly. Kel threw his hands to his belly, noticing a hissing noise coming from inside of him. Panicked, he ran towards the nearest men's room, and locked the door behind him.

Kel then had a heat flash -- his vision blurred an his knees went weak, knocking him onto the ground.

"What... the hell... was in that thing??" Kell groaned, not out of pain but rather out of sudden fatigue.

That fatigue later turned into a glorious second wind, as Kel stood up and noticed a tightness in his suit around his chest. He looked down, and to his surprise, what was originally a flat chest had turned into round, perky, gravity-defying C-cups, pushing his envirosuit out ever so slightly. Kel put a hand on them, relishing in how sensitive they were. He began to massage his nipples with two fingers, and dropped to the floor again, moaning. He smoothed out his envirosuit, to find that his flat belly had also grown. It didn't feel like he put on any weight, but rather like a small balloon was inflated underneath his skin. Continuing his smoothing, he put his hands overtop a luscious, round ass, grown as if very resistant to stretching, giving a perfectly uniform shape.

Kel's hands had no idea where to start first, not helped by his manhood having turned rock-hard in his suit. Just as he decided, he heard the hissing sound start up yet again. His belly began to grow, stretching the suit even further. It inflated like a balloon being filled with air, and when it finished he resembled a woman in late pregnancy. Kel moaned at how hot he must look, and, with great effort, stood and looked in the mirror.

He didn't look much different from the asari woman who gave him the samples. His breasts had grown to enormous G-cups, bouncing on top of his ballooned belly. His rear was no slouch either -- it filled out whatever slack remained in the suit, the tension turning him into a sentient balloon.

Kel reached a hand around his swollen body to stroke his gently throbbing cock, deciding that now would be the time to activate his nerve stimulators.

He brought up his omnitool and launched the stimulation program, then sat back as it worked its magic. He felt his dick being stroked and licked by a small biotic field around it, and he panted in pleasure as he massaged his massive belly and ballooning breasts. The pleasure became so intense he buckled, making loud squeaking noises and pushing inflated flesh this way and that.

Kel laid down on the floor as the program worked his length and he massaged his enormous tits. Writing and crying out in ecstasy, several tears rolled down his face at the sheer intensity of the pleasure he was experiencing. 

"Nnngaaah!" Kel shouted, as the program sped up and tightened its stroking to make him reach climax even quicker. "Oh... god, yes... Yes!!!" He edged for what seemed like a decade, but finally he came, spurting his hot seed over the inside of his suit. His omnitool prompted him to disinfect, but he chose to ignore it and just bask in the afterglow...

...when the hissing sound returned.

Kel gasped, feeling his entire body stretch out once again, turning his arms into long balloons, his belly expanding to the size of a beach ball, his breasts inflating to a truly massive double-G cup, his hips at least twice as wide each now as he was originally. He took up a large portion of the bathroom now, a giant, cartoonish blimp. 

Kel noticed that the femininity enhancer came with the ability to have multiple orgasms, as his dick began to solidify yet again. He could no longer reach around his breasts to massage them, so he hoped the nerve stimulator could handle that. As he launched it and the biotic field began to suck him off once again, he noticed that the more stimulated he got, the larger he inflated, with a huge burst whenever he came. He rubbed the sides of his belly as it began to inflate again, now roughly the size of a weather balloon, and it wasn't long before he came again with a large scream.

The seams of his suit began to strain, but he couldn't deny how good it felt to be this huge. He stretched out his sausage-legs, held aloft by his massive rear. After a brief respite, he was being sucked off and inflated yet again.

The suit creaked and groaned, being stretched to its very limit, but still Kel tested it. His head was now humorously small compared to his huge, busty body, resembling a rubber doll with balloons tactically stuffed into it. He just wanted to come... one... more... time....

Kel's face was coated in sweat, tired from the experience, but he just wanted one more orgasm. The tightness all around him was so arousing, he couldn't deny his desires any longer. He set the program to run one more time, and one more time the biotic field wrapped around his sore shaft, rubbing it off once again. He panted as he inflated even bigger, his breasts now the size his belly hit the first time, his *belly* the size of his original body in diameter, and his hips and ass were just inches behind. Kel fought to catch his breath as even his cock began to fill with gas, the program's stimulation growing tighter and tighter around his massive length, since it wasn't made to deal with this situation. His body lifted higher and higher toward the ceiling, his suit barely managing to keep up with his inflation.

Kel panted, coughed, and sputtered, his fatigue overpowered only by his intense lust. "Yes! Fill me more!! Fuck, please, fill me more..." He grabbed onto his belly as tight as his hands would let him as he felt himself edge.

But the program was malfunctioning, stopping and starting, keeping Kel locked in an eternal edge. "Oh my GOD, what the... what the fuck?? Ngh... fuck!" 

Kel's face locked into a grimace, pained by how close he was to satisfaction. His dick was too big. The program couldn't handle the input.

It seemed like an eternity, but with one final, mighty scream, Kel's entire body jostled under the force of the climax. Seed ejected from him with enough force to make a noticeable bump in the suit on impact with its wall, despite all the tension in it. 

Kel barely had time to bask in afterglow as his body made one final push, his head finally hitting the ceiling of the bathroom.

It was then that the suit gave out.

With a loud POP, it burst open from the side, leaving him fully vulnerable, all the accumulated semen leaking out and into the floor drain. Kel made sure that he had his mask on to avoid inhaling anything, and rubbed his gargantuan, hyper-inflated purple body, now completely naked. He curled up his toes and just laid there for several hours, until the elixir wore off and he shrank back to his original size.

Before he went home, he made sure to have a spare suit delivered, and he had to take medical exams every 3 weeks.

But the experience was totally worth it. Delvox Femininity Enhancer had found a new customer.


End file.
